The sequencing throughput and cost of next generation sequencing is largely based on how many individual sequencing features (array) are available in a given imaging chamber (flow-cell) and how fast those features can be imaged as it proceeds through many cycles of sequencing reactions. The characteristic of a sequencing array must be carefully designed and closely correlated with the imaging system to maximally collect high quality data points from the imaged array. For example, given an imaging system's performance specification, the sequencing array has to be constructed with control of its feature size, spacing, and whether the features can be arranged randomly or in an ordered fashion. Theoretically, to maximize the number of features per given area for imaging, one would reduce the feature size to the imager's allowable limit and “pack” the features in a manner where individual features are still well resolved. To this end, an ordered array, which allows higher “pack” density compared to a random array, with small feature size and spacing enables further reduction in sequencing cost while increasing the sequencing throughput.
Light based optical imaging is one the most common methods to detect biological or chemical events. The ability to detect and analyze specific biological or chemical events in a high-throughput manner is highly sought after in fields such as DNA/RNA sequencing, molecular diagnostic, compound screening, etc. In these particular high-throughput applications, the imaging is performed not to necessarily reveal the physical details of an object, but to determine whether a certain event occurred or not from the object or whether a particular sequence is present or absent. With this type of imaging, the throughput largely depends on how many of these events a system can detect per unit time and therefore it is most advantageous to have as many objects detected as possible per image and at the same time be able to perform unit imaging at the shortest amount of time. There continues to be a need for detection and analysis done at lower cost with lower cost instruments and relatively simple sample preparation.